


Harry's Box

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-02
Updated: 2005-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry's a curious creature and Ron doesn't mind one bit!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Harry's Box**

Curiosity can be a dangerous thing. Everyone knows the saying; “Curiosity killed the cat.” And we all know what happened to Pandora. Well, if that box had been in front of Harry Potter, he would have opened it. I’m sure of it.

Harry is a curious creature. It’s in his nature. I’m sure it has to do with the way he was raised by that horrible Muggle family. Sheltered. Alone. Not allowed to experience anything new. Once he was released and was able to soar on his own, he wanted to know everything he could. Not in the Hermione sort of way, with books and academics. No, that wasn’t good enough for Harry. He had to actually experience it to be satisfied. 

I can’t describe the joy it brings me to see Harry’s face when he discovers something new, something he enjoys. To me, Harry’s curiosity and sense of wonderment isn’t dangerous, it is beautiful and one of the many things I love about him.

Another wonderful thing about Harry is that he loves to share things after he discovers them. Being the private person he is, he limits his sharing to only a few select people he trusts. So, it shouldn’t have been a surprise to me when in our sixth year Harry discovered his sexuality and decided to share it with me – his best mate.

“Ron?” Harry said during one of the rare moments we were alone in our room.

“Yeah.”

“How often do you wank?” He asked this as if he was asking me what I had for breakfast.

“W-w-hat?”

“You do wank, right? Because I thought I heard you…”

“Yes!” I said loudly. “Everyone does I s-s-suppose.”

“Really! Do you think Hermione…?”

“Harry! I don’t know!” The thought of Hermione tossing off was too much for my sixteen-year-old hormones and I started to feel heat rising up from my groin into my stomach.

“I was just wondering. I thought I might do it too much.”

“I don’t know,” I muttered.

“You don’t know how much you wank? Or you don’t know how much is too much?”

“Harry! This is something people don’t talk about it!” 

“Oh…” he said, looking rejected. “Not even best mates?”

“No… I mean yes. I’m sorry, Harry. It’s just uncomfortable…” The ache in my groin was what was uncomfortable.

“I think I might have a problem. The other day in Charms, my mind drifted and I had a fantasy that gave me a stiffy and I went to the bathroom and wanked myself off.”

I groaned and fell back on my bed. I had remembered Harry leaving class to go to the loo and the thought of him wanking in the middle of the day made my cock completely hard.

I was completely confused at that point. Why would thoughts of Harry with his cock in his hand make me hard as a rock? 

“Well… do you think there is something wrong with me? That I enjoy it so much?” he asked, sounding really concerned.

“Nothing wrong with you, mate. All the boys do stuff like that,” I said trying to make him feel better.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

He seemed to have been satisfied by this, because he went back to reading. I tried to ignore my aching cock, but with images of Harry wanking in my head, confusing as they were, it wasn’t going away. I went to the loo without saying a word, hoping he didn’t know what I was doing. 

When I returned to the room, Harry looked the odd mix of flustered and satisfied at the same time. I couldn’t believe that he tossed off in our room. I could’ve walked back in and seen him! I must not have been too upset by it, because, for the second time that evening, I had a raging hard-on.

After that night, it was like Pandora’s box had been opened. Harry was very open about his sexuality with me, and for the better part of sixth year, Harry was the cause of my constant erection.

“Do you like your nipples pinched?” Harry asked, out of the blue, sitting in The Three Broomsticks. 

Butterbeer spurted out of my mouth and almost splattered Madam Rosmerta’s robes as she walked by to deliver drinks at the table next to ours. Harry just giggled and I shot him a nasty look.

“Harry, where do you come up with these things?” 

“Seamus told me that Lavender pinches his nipples and I thought it sounded interesting, so I gave it a try last night. It felt reallllyyy good. I did it right before I came and it was really intense. You should try it sometime.”

“You need a girlfriend,” I replied and immediately felt guilty when the twinkle disappeared from Harry’s eyes.

Most of Harry’s free time was spent training for the war against Voldemort. His nights were filled with either studying Defense against the Dark Arts with Dumbledore or Occlumency with Snape. He had tried to have a relationship earlier in the year with a fifth year Ravenclaw girl, but Harry couldn’t spend enough time with her, and she dumped him for a boy in her house.

“Sorry,” I mumbled, but it was too late. Harry was sad and I was horny.

**~~~**

When Harry came and joined us at The Burrow that summer, his sudden outbursts regarding his wanking techniques had stopped, but they were replaced with an odd look he would give me every so often.

The night before we were to return to Hogwarts for our final year, Harry and I were too nervous to sleep. We crept down the stairs, stole lemon ice pops out of the icebox, and played a game of chess. Halfway through the game, Harry delivered another one of his mind-blowing questions.

“Ron?”

“What, Harry? I’m trying to concentrate.”

“Do you ever think about kissing me?”

My mind went blank and my cock got hard. That’s what Harry Potter does to me.

“Ron, did you hear me?” Harry said, slowly as if speaking to a child.

“Yes, I heard you,” I snapped back.

“Well?”

“No,” I lied in a big way. I told myself it wasn’t a lie, because I hadn’t really thought about it. I dreamed about it, but dreams aren’t really thoughts. At least in my seventeen-year-old mind, I was able to sell myself on that logic. 

Truth to be told, I dreamed about it once a night and twice on Sundays.

“Oh…” he said grimly. “I do.”

At this point, I was trying to hide the bulge in my pajama bottoms and come up with something to say to make Harry feel better about his confession.

“Harry, it’s only because we spend so much time together and you haven’t had any… well… female company.”

“Maybe, I just don’t like girls,” he said bluntly. “I always feel like there is a game going on and I’m not sure how to play it. Remember that girl from Ravenclaw? I touched her breasts and she moaned. I thought she really liked it, so I kept doing it. Then a few seconds later she is in tears telling me to stop. Bloody hell, Ron! I just don’t understand.”

“I think it has a lot to do with pregnancy and stuff. Two guys together… um… they don’t have to worry about that. It’s easier… you know… to fool around and not worry about things.”

Harry just shrugged his shoulder. “I can understand that. But… I still don’t think I like girls.”

“Harry, it’s okay if you don’t.”

“I know that.”

“Okay then.”

“Still doesn’t change the fact that I think about kissing you... All the time.”

“Is that all you think about?” I almost passed out after I said it. Accidentally, I had dangled an innuendo right in front of his face and he jumped all over it.

“No,” he replied in a deep voice. His eyes were sparkling in the dimly lit room and a smirk that would rival Draco’s Malfoy’s on his best day, formed on his face.

“That’s not what I meant,” I said, knowing that my face had turned a deep shade of red.

“But I think about more than kissing you,” he said matter-of-factly. “The other day when we were out by the lake, I couldn’t stop looking at you.”

“Looking at what?” I asked as the need to stroke my fragile teenage ego took over.

“Your back muscles for one,” he stopped and appeared to be picturing it in his mind. “Oh, and that line of hair underneath your belly button that disappeared into your swim trunks… I got hard just thinking about following that line down to your…”

“Blimey, Harry! That’s enough!”

“Sorry…” he whispered. 

I shrugged off my feelings of guilt and confusion and captured his queen with my knight and said, ‘Check.’

Harry studied the chessboard for several minutes, which had alerted me that the conversation was not over, because normally when he knew he was defeated he would make the next move quickly to get it over with. 

“Ron?”

“Yes,” I sighed.

“If you ever decide you’d like to kiss me, just let me know. Okay?”

I looked up at him and the look on his face was so innocent, so trusting, that it made my heart and my cock feel like they were going to explode. 

I grabbed him by the front of his pajama top, stood both of us up, knocking the chess pieces on to the floor in the process, and kissed him. I felt him smiling underneath my lips and I used the opening between to thrust my tongue in his mouth.

I forgot about all my inhibitions when I tasted his mouth and he responded by tangling all of his fingers into my hair. The kiss was sloppy and his glasses kept getting in the way, but I didn’t feel awkward or embarrassed. It was as if I was satisfying a craving that I had all of my life.

My entire body ached to be pressed up against his. I kicked the table out from between us and if felt as if we were magnets being pulled towards one another by some invisible force. Our bodies crashed together and our arms tugged at one another trying to do the impossible and pull our bodies closer together. Harry’s hands roamed on my back under my top and my skin shivered beneath his touch. 

I started to feel light headed from lack of air and I broke away.

Harry’s grin, as silly as it may sound, made me feel giddy. “It was even better than I thought it would be,” he said.

“Yeah, Harry, it was really great.”

“Can we do it again?” he asked eagerly.

I laughed and nodded my head. 

“Great!” he responded. He took my hand and we crept back up to my bedroom.

Feeling awkward, I rushed to get into my bed first, so Harry would have to make the first move. Without any hint of hesitation or shame, Harry joined me on the bed, leaving his glasses on the nightstand, and devoured my lips and tongue. He seemed to be experimenting with different techniques, biting my lower lip, brushing my teeth with the tip of his tongue, moving his hands from my back to my chest, and if I moaned or kissed him harder, I would feel his lips arc into a smile. 

“Do you like kissing me?” Harry asked softly.

“Mmmm…” I replied.

“Does this feel good?” He asked as his hand rubbed my cock over the thin layer of pajamas.

“Ah… yes.”

“Can I touch it?” 

Did he have to ask? Yes, he did. He always does. It’s part of his charm.

“Please,” I moaned.

Harry removed my clothes and gazed at my cock like a child seeing snow for the first time.

“It’s bigger than mine,” he commented.

“Thanks.” It was a daft thing to say, but at that moment, my brain could only focus on my painfully hard cock.

Then he began to stroke my shaft and talk to me at the same time. In a low sultry voice, his lips right at my ear.

“Do you like it like this?” he said pumping fast. “Or like this?” he said pumping slower with a harder grip.

He got his answer. I came all over his fist without so much as a warning. 

Harry was positively intrigued by the come all over his hand and my stomach. 

“There is a lot more here than I normally shoot,” he informed me. 

I groaned and hoped he wasn’t going to be a buzz killer. Boy, was I wrong.

“I wonder what it tastes like,” he said and lowered his head and licked some of the sticky fluid from my stomach.

My erection, which had not fully deflated, started to go up again, instead of down.

“It taste sort of like salt water and… oh, why don’t you just taste it?” he asked and before I had a chance to say anything, he was kissing me.

The taste of my own come mixed with lemon filled my mouth and I felt invigorated again. 

“Look what you do to me, Harry,” I said, taking his hand and placing it on my cock that was fully hard again and quivering on my stomach.

My excitement for him fueled his passion and he was soon naked and lying directly on top of me, rubbing our erections together. I reached in between our sweat soaked bodies and took both of our erections into my hand. Harry moaned and his body jerked. I pushed him up by his shoulders, so he was straddling me and took his hand and joined it with mine. 

We found a rhythm we both liked and it was amazing. I felt like there were hundreds of fingers touching me and Harry kept running his thumb along our heads lubricating them with our mixed pre-come and left over come from my earlier orgasm. Over and over again, in a rough and sexy voice, he told me how good it made him feel. 

The best part was watching Harry when he came. I remembered his nipple tweaking preference, so I wet my thumb and forefinger in my mouth and rubbed a nipple between them. It threw him over the edge. His body trembled and he moaned my name mixed with obscenities, as his hot come spurted all over our cocks and hands. 

He was awestruck looking at our cocks covered in his juices. My head was swimming in a fog of desire and I didn’t even realize what he was doing until I felt his tongue pressed hard against my cock. I looked down to see him lapping up the come from my cock. 

“Oh, fuck, Harry,” I groaned. “Watch I’m going to…” But the words caught in my throat as Harry sucked my head into his mouth as my orgasm ripped through my body. Even after the come stopped releasing itself from my cock, shockwaves of the orgasm still vibrated throughout me.

Harry fell next to me in a limp mass and we lay still and quiet for a while catching our breaths and enjoying the afterglow.

Harry was the first one to speak. “Ron? We’re going to do that again, right?”

**~~~**

Harry and I went into our seventh year as lovers. Or would-be lovers, if we could have found time to be alone. With N.E.W.T.s, Harry’s training, Filch keeping a stricter eye on the seventh years, and the war against Voldemort, Harry and I had only two brief sexual encounters at Hogwarts.

The two of us were so sexually frustrated and angry that Hermione was afraid to be around us. Even Snape backed off a bit, when Harry constantly glared at him with a look that said, ‘I dare you.’ 

So, it was no shock to me that when Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade on our last school outing, and Harry cast the Avada Kedavra curse on him, he exploded into a thousand small pieces. 

No one had ever combusted from the killing curse and for months after, everyone speculated over how it happened. I’m sure they really didn’t want to know that the most powerful wizard of our generation had so much pent up sexual frustration that they were lucky he didn’t blow up the entire continent.

 

We didn’t even stay around long enough for the end of term feast. We put down our quills after our final exam, grabbed our broomsticks and packs, waved good-bye to Hermione, and took off for a cabin that Remus had found us on the outskirts of the Black Forest.

We stayed there for eight weeks. Eight glorious weeks of exploring each other bodies, licking each other from head to toe, and discovering what made each other scream. At night when I closed my eyes, I could still see Harry’s face burned onto my eyelids. 

We didn’t leave until Hermione owled us that my Mum was ready to come and drag us out of the woods by our hair. We spent one more night alone together. Harry was being unusually quiet and he wouldn’t stop touching me as if he were afraid I would disappear. I braced myself for one of his talks.

“Ron?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Do you think we’re in love?”

I should’ve seen that one coming.

“I love you, Harry. I’ve always loved you and I want to shag you silly, so yes, I am in love with you.”

“I’m in with love you, too,” he said, grinning like an idiot.

**~~~**

It’s hard to believe, it was eight years ago that Harry and I returned to London and the whole Wizarding world found out we were a couple of poofs. Neither of us really cared what anyone else thought about us, because we had each other, and that was all we ever really wanted.

A few people have asked me if I regret only having had one lover in my life. It’s obvious they don’t understand the kind of a lover I have. 

Just this morning, at breakfast, and seconds after he asked me to pass the marmalade, he looked at me with his charming, wide-eyed innocence and said, “Ron? What do you think about bondage?”

My cock went from soft to hard in two seconds flat. That’s what Harry Potter does to me.

**FIN**

**Reviews only take a moment, but mean so much!**


End file.
